Paris Mansion
The Paris Mansion is a grand mansion with an estate covering the surrounding area, located outside of the city of Paris. The mansion is only seen in Underworld: Endless War. ''Underworld: Endless War'' Part I In 1890, this mansion was taken over by a trio of Lycan brothers to establish themselves a powerbase in the area, and as a part of their facade. During the day, they pose as human lords, while at night they terrorize the area as Werewolves. When rumors of these Lycans, who are calling themselves "The Lords of the Crescent Wills", reaches the higher ups of the Old World Coven, Selene, a seasoned veteran Death Dealer, is dispatched to Paris to investigate the reports. She is asked to eliminate the three self-styled Lords, and to secure the mansion in question for the use of the Paris Branch of the Coven, putting the balance of power in the area in favor of the Vampires. After finding the trail of the oldest brother, Darius, Selene approaches the estate via the sewers that run beneath the city. However, Darius becomes wise to the presence of a Vampire in Paris and warns his younger brothers that they must leave the mansion. Regis and Krandril, however, object, not taking him seriously, and insist that they kill the Death Dealer instead. Together, all three brothers try to ambush Selene down in the sewers, thinking that they have her at a disadvantage. Selene, however, proves to be more than they had estimated; with a pair of swords, she mortally wounds the oldest brother, who then sacrifices himself to shield his brothers against Selene's gunfire. The two younger brothers flee while Selene finishes off the oldest Lycan brother and secures the mansion. As they leave the estate via row boat, they vow revenge against the Death Dealer and the Vampires. Part II In 1967, Selene returns to Paris to investigate familiar reports of the two remaining Lycan brothers who had escaped her decades earlier. At this time, the mansion is under the control of the Vampires, and is set to be used for a ceremony that night. The brothers plot to crash the ceremony to lure Selene out, with the intention of killing all the Vampires present and reclaiming their old home. In the middle of the ceremony, the Lycan brothers attack the Vampires and decapitate the powerful Lord Clovis, before Selene jumps in after them and opens fire. The brothers retreat to the shadows, circling, before Regis dashes out and knocks her against a pillar, causing her to drop her guns. Selene recovers and drives a blade straight through the back of his skull. With the second brother down, Selene turns her attention towards the third brother, who charges at her, but she responds by tossing a shuriken at him, severing his left arm completely. The last remaining brother flees the mansion, never to see it again. Trivia * Part III is the only episode of Endless War that the mansion does not appear in. Category:Endless War locations Category:Location